Terkunci di Toko Buku
by locked pearl
Summary: Malam-malam kau terkunci di dalam toko buku sampai kau bertemu dengan seorang pemuda yang kau kenal. [Mayuzumi x OC/Reader!]


**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Warning: OOC, TYPO(s), GAJE, etc.**

 **Pairing: Mayuzumi x OC/Reader**

 **JUST FOR FUN!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Tak terasa hari sudah larut malam. Toko-toko pun sudah banyak yang tutup. Termasuk toko buku yang sekarang sudah ditutup oleh karyawan-karyawannya. Tapi mereka melupakan sesuatu, masih ada orang yang terkunci di dalamnya.

 **Reader's POV**

Aku tersadar dari bacaanku ketika sadar bahwa sekelilingku sudah sepi. Ternyata aku terkunci. Bodoh, kenapa aku tak menyadari jika toko sudah ditutup. Aku melirik arloji yang sedang aku pakai.

Jam 09.45 _p.m._ Pantas saja, ternyata toko ini sudah tutup 15 menit yang lalu. Kenapa saat toko ini mau ditutup tidak ada pemberitahuan? Atau memang ada tapi aku tak memperhatikannya? Mungkin begitu. Aku terlalu larut dalam bacaan. Mungkin alasan lainnya karena aku berada di pojokan tempat yang jarang dilirik orang.

Sekarang aku baru sadar apa masalahnya, aku harus berada di tempat ini semalaman. Yang benar saja?!

Aku terus berpikir mencari cara, aku menuju kasir untuk mencari kunci cadangan, namun nihil. Aku tak menemukannya. Jika meminta orang di luar percuma saja. Lagipula di luar sudah sepi.

Aku terus menyusuri rak-rak buku karena bingung akan melakukan apa. Sampai ada suara yang mengagetkanku.

"Oi."

Tubuhku menjadi beku seketika mendengar ucapan dingin dan berat dari orang yang berada di belakangku.

"Oi." Sahutnya lagi.

Dia memanggilku lagi. Kuberanikan diri untuk menoleh ke belakang. Oh, ternyata dia, kukira siapa.

"Chi-chihiro- _senpai_!" Ucapku kaget.

"Oh, ternyata benar itu kau [Name],"

Ternyata benar bukan seorang psikopat atau han... Sudahlah!

"Sejak kapan Senpai berada di sini?" Aku berusaha melanjutkan percakapan. Walau sebenarnya tadi aku melihat gerakan bibirnya seperti akan mengatakan sesuatu, tapi sudah terdahului olehku.

"Aku terkunci." Jawabnya datar.

"Oh, aku juga terkunci,"

Tunggu, Chihiro- _senpai_ terkunci? Aku baru ingat kalau aku terkunci. Berarti aku ada teman dong? Yes! Eh, tapi tunggu, kenapa aku terkunci dengan 'laki-laki'?

 **Mayuzumi's POV**

Dia benar-benar terkunci? Bukan, tapi kita terkunci? Tapi bagaimana bisa ia terkunci? Kalau aku mungkin wajar saja.

Kupikir-pikir lagi, kita terkunci berdua? Entah kenapa jantungku langsung berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ada perasaan senang sekaligus malu yang menyelimuti diriku. Mungkin sekarang ada semburat merah yang menghiasi pipiku. Tapi mungkin hanya perasaan ku saja yang melihat ada semburat merah dipipimu.

Untuk menghilangkan rasa tersebut, aku segera melontarkan pertanyaan kepadamu yang tadi sempat disela.

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa terkunci [Name]?"

Kau diam agak lama, "Mungkin karena aku terlalu larut dalam bacaan dan kebetulan aku berada di pojok. Kalau _Senpai_?"

"Aku terlalu lama memilih yang mana yang akan kubeli." Jawabku datar. Entah kenapa aku hanya bisa ngomong panjang di depannya. Yang tidak bisa kulakukan pada orang lain.

Suasana menjadi canggung.

Kalau bertanya kenapa aku dan dia bisa saling mengenal, yaitu karena ibuku adalah teman ibunya. Aku bertemu dengannya saat aku berada di kelas satu Rakuzan _kouko_. Sementara dia 2 tahun di bawahku.

Selama ini kita tidak terlalu dekat, hanya akhir-akhir ini saja. Karena dia bersekolah di sekolah yang sama denganku, sekaligus menjadi _kouhai_ kelas satu. Aku memanggilnya dengan nama kecil begitu sebaliknya. Dan mungkin kedekatanku dengannya karena kita mempunyai hobi yang sama? Mungkin. Kadang ia suka menghampiriku di atap untuk mengembalikan buku yang ia pinjam atau bertukar. Dan sesekali ia duduk tepat di sampingku.

Aku semakin merasa jelas akan perasaanku saat ia satu sekolah denganku. Tapi perasaan apa yang kurasakan saat ini?

Kulihat raut wajahmu bingung dan... takut? Mengerti apa yang dipikirkanmu aku segera meluruskan.

"Tenang, aku tak akan melakukan apa pun."

 **Reader's POV**

Mendengar apa yang baru ia katakan, aku menolehkan pandanganku ke arahnya.

"Aku tahu, _Senpai_ tidak akan." Ujarku diiringi senyum.

Sebenarnya aku merasa ikhlas jika terkunci bersama Chihiro- _senpai_ , tapi jika terkunci malam-malam begini bagaimana?

Lagi-lagi suasana seperti ini, aku mencari cara untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan, _Senpai_?"

"Hm,"

Tak ada jawaban.

 **Mayuzumi's POV**

Aku tak menjawab. Tetapi aku menggunakan gerakan tubuhku untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu. Aku berjalan mengambil beberapa _light novel_ , komik, dan juga novel tebal. Kau sontak mengikutiku.

Setelah mengumpulkan buku-buku yang menjadi incaranku dan pastinya sudah dibuka plastik yang membungkusnya aku menoleh kepadamu dan berkata.

"Daripada bosan menunggu besok, bukankah lebih baik membaca gratisan? Apalagi sekarang lagi banyak buku-buku _best seller_ , _limited edition_ , dan keluaran terbaru?" Kataku dengan senyum tipis.

"Ah, benar juga!" Sahutmu lalu pergi mengumpulkan buku yang menjadi incaran. Aku langsung duduk menikmati bacaanku. Untung saja hanya beberapa lampu yang dimatikan.

Kau kembali dengan beberapa buku dan langsung duduk di sebelahku.

* * *

 **Author's POV**

Hening.

Tak ada yang membuka percakapan selama beberapa menit. Hanya terdengar bunyi-bunyi kertas yang dibalikkan.

"Chihiro- _senpai_ ," panggil mu.

"Hm?"

"Apa kau yakin kita hanya akan terus melakukan ini?"

"Ya."

Beberapa menit kemudian Mayuzumi bangkit dari duduknya. Kau yang menyadari itu langsung bertanya, " _Senpai_ mau ke mana?"

"Aku mau mencari makanan."

Mayuzumi menuju meja kasir. Kau berjalan di belakangnya.

 **SRAK SREK SRAK SREK**

"Eh...? _Senpai_!" Kamu terkejut dengan tingkah Mayuzumi yang tidak pernah terpikirkan olehmu. Mayuzumi mengobrak-abrik meja kasir, kolong mejanya dan yang berada disekitarnya.

"Apakah ini akan baik-baik saja, _Senpai_?" Tanyamu dengan nada khawatir.

"Iya. Lagipula kita tidak mencuri, cuma mencari makan. Memangnya kau tidak lapar?"

"Hm, benar juga."

Mayuzumi terus melakukan aksinya sementara kau berpikir ternyata Chihiro- _senpai_ memiliki jiwa maling.

Kau mendekati Mayuzumi yang sedang berjongkok dan kau sedikit menekuk lututmu, sehingga mukamu tepat berada di sebelah kanan kuping Mayuzumi.

"Apakah ini-" ucapan Mayuzumi terputus karena menyadari kedekatan wajahnya dan wajahmu.

Kalian bertatap-tatapan selama beberapa detik. Setelah menyadarinya kalian langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain dengan pipi yang masih memerah.

"A-ano, ini untukmu." Mayuzumi menyerahkan roti yang masih dibungkus kepada mu.

" _A-arigatou_ ,"

Kalian kembali ke persinggahan semula.

Kau membelah setengah roti yang tadi diberikan oleh Mayuzumi dan memberikan belahan yang kau belah kepada Mayuzumi.

"Tidak. Untukmu saja." Tolaknya.

" _Senpai_ juga harus dapat bagian. Ini kan _Senpai_ yang mendapatkannya, lagipula _Senpai_ juga lapar kan," kau memaksa Mayuzumi.

"Untukmu saja." Mayuzumi bersikeras menolaknya.

Karena kesal, kau asal menaruh roti tersebut dipangkuan Mayuzumi. Mayuzumi yang menyadari itu langsung memindahkannya ke pangkuanmu. Bolak-balik kalian melakukan hal tersebut sampai kau berkata.

"Kalau _Senpai_ tidak makan aku juga tidak akan memakannya," kau berusaha mengancam Mayuzumi.

Mayuzumi yang sudah lelah hanya bisa menerimanya. "Baiklah." Kau tersenyum.

Kalian makan bersama-sama.

* * *

 **Mayuzumi's POV**

Malam semakin larut, udara juga semakin tipis. Aku melirikmu yang sedang mengeratkan pelukan pada dirimu sendiri. Dengan tingkah laku seperti itu kau pasti sedang kedinginan. Apalagi kau hanya memakai dress selutut.

Aku membuka blazer yang kugunakan dan kuberikan padamu. Kau sempat terkejut walaupun pada akhirnya kau menerimanya.

" _Arigatou_ , Chihiro- _senpai_."

 **Reader's POV**

Chihiro- _senpai_ meminjamkanku blazernya. Jujur, ini pertama kalinya aku dipinjamkan sesuatu untuk menghangatkan diri dari seorang laki-laki.

Aku memakainya, bau khas Chihiro-senpai tercium. Bau tubuh laki-laki, ternyata bau tubuh Chihiro- _senpai_ wangi, terasa ada bau keringat yang sudah mengering. Walaupun blazer itu tak langsung menyentuh kulit tubuhnya.

* * *

 **Mayuzumi's POV**

Entah kenapa posisi kita menjadi saling memunggungi.

Beberapa saat kemudian kurasakan berat di punggungku, seperti ada sesuatu yang menimpa atau ... bersender?

Kutengok ke belakang. Kau tertidur pulas di punggungku. Kuperhatikan posisi tidurmu tidak nyaman. Entah kenapa tubuhku bergerak sendiri untuk meletakkan kepalamu di pangkuanku.

Kuperhatikan wajah tidurmu lekat-lekat, manis. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat wajahmu ketika tertidur. Perlahan kugerakkan tanganku untuk membelai rambutmu.

Warna hitam pekat. Tercium bau shampo yang melekat pada rambutmu. Aku mengelus pipimu dengan punggung tanganku dengan sangat pelan. Kuhentikan aksiku tersebut dan membiarkanmu terlelap di pangkuanku. Dalam diam kuberbisik, " _Oyasumi_."

Kelanjutkan membaca novel, ini sudah bacaan ke 6 sejak tadi. Mataku terasa semakin berat, kepalaku juga menjadi pusing. Apakah aku mengantuk? Tidak. Tidak boleh. Aku tidak boleh tertidur. Kalau aku tertidur lalu seorang psikopat datang bagaimana?

Terus kutahan kantuk ini. Sampai beberapa saat kemudian aku tak sanggup untuk menahannya lagi. Aku pun terlelap. Aku tidur dengan posisi duduk dengan kepala yang menunduk. Aku cuma bisa berharap kalau besok semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Jauh di dalam hatiku, aku berharap keadaan ini akan berlangsung lama. Terjebak di toko buku hanya berdua denganmu. Berbagi makanan, membaca buku bersama serta meminjamkan pangkuanku padamu. Aku ingin suatu hari nanti saat-saat ini terulang.

 **TAMAT**

 **OWARI**

* * *

 **Akhirnya kesampean juga bikin Mayuzmi x Reader XD**

 **Niat bikin ini gara-gara lagi demam baca ff Mayuzumi x Reader.**

 **Oke itu gak penting.**

 **Silahkan review bagi yang berminat XD Kalau tidak saya juga tidak memaksa :3**


End file.
